


Untrusting

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll allow that maybe it isn't <i>the</i> craziest thing he's ever heard, but in his line of work, he's heard a <i>lot</i> of crazy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untrusting

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, meeting Remus Lupin  
> Prompt: Crazy  
> Alternate Universe: Magic and Mischief

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard." Harry's voice is flat, and he stares at the man - old, thin, and looking somewhat desperate as well as disreputable - who's just tried to tell him there's a psychopath in Britain that only he can kill. He'll allow that maybe it isn't _the_ craziest thing he's ever heard, but in his line of work, he's heard a _lot_ of crazy things.

And he may be a bit crazy himself, being a wizard working for the SGC, but he's not crazy enough to go AWOL just on the say-so of some dottery old man. Not even a dottery old wizard who claims to know his Uncle Sirius.

"Look, I have to report to work. Why don't you try calling and talking to Uncle Sirius, or dad, before you accost me next time?" Harry gives the man a brief smile, trying to be at least polite. "I have to go."

The man reaches for him, but he draws it back as if burned when Harry drops his wand into his hand, making it clear he doesn't trust the man. He doesn't trust any strangers close enough to touch him, not since the three kidnapping attempts in as many months when he was eleven.

"I have to go, and you are going to step slowly and carefully out of my way, keeping your hands where I can see them and unmoving." Harry waits until the man nods and raises his hands, spreading his fingers wide, then moves in a wide circle around Harry. Doing the same around the stranger, Harry backs down the stairs to the parking lot of his apartment building, his aim never wavering.

"Please, Harry." The man doesn't move, but his expression is one of heartbreak that makes Harry uncomfortable. "Please. We need you."

"You need to talk to a psychologist, and you need to talk to someone who actually cares about this prophecy about your terrorist."

"He marked you as his equal. The scar on your forehead." The man is clearly desperate, and Harry frowns at the reference to the scar he's had all his life, since someone had tried to kill him, along with his mother.

"This old thing? Nothing more than a reminder not to trust strange people who claim to have my best intentions at heart." Harry backs toward his car, fishing the keys out of his pocket, glad he won't have to turn his attention away from the wizard to unlock it. He waits a beat, and murmurs, "Stupefy."

The wizard collapses to the balcony, and Harry tucks his wand away before getting into his car. He'll have to talk to dad and Uncle Sirius tonight, though he's terribly tempted to do it over the phone, and stay in the mountain. There are bunk rooms to crash in, and right now, he wants the security of tons of stone above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I know the prophecy thing means Remus is right, and Harry really is the only one who can kill Voldemort, but Harry doesn't give a damn about it. He's more worried about his next trip through the stargate, and if his step-mother - Sam Carter - is going to find something weirdly dangerous on _her_ next trip through the stargate. Even if he's convinced, eventually, that he really is the only one who can kill Voldemort, he's still an officer in the US Air Force and a member of the SGC, as well as many years older than he was in canon when he first encountered all this. It's going to be a whole different game.


End file.
